יחסים בינלאומיים
יחסים בינלאומיים (יחב"ל) הוא ענף במדע המדינה העוסק בחקר מדיניות חוץ של מדינות וכן בניתוח סוגיות בינלאומיות ויחסים בין המדינות והממשלים השונים בעולם בעבר ובהווה. הוא מתמקד בניהולן של מערכות בינלאומיות, ארגונים בינלאומיים (ובראשן האו"ם), ארגונים לא ממשלתיים ותאגידים רב-לאומיים. תחום היחסים הבינלאומיים הוא נושא רחב, המערב תחומים שונים: סוציולוגיה, פסיכולוגיה, אנתרופולוגיה, כלכלה, היסטוריה, פילוסופיה, גאוגרפיה, משפט בינלאומי ועוד. היחסים הבינלאומיים עוסקים במגוון רחב של סוגיות כגון תנועות השפעות תרבותיות, יחסים כלכליים וצבאיים, טרור, דיפלומטיה, לאומיות, פשע מאורגן, סיוע בינלאומי, איכות הסביבה, זכויות האדם וגלובליזציה. התחום עצמו נחשב לרוב כאחד הענפים של מדע המדינה, אולם מוסדות אקדמיים רבים בעולם מעדיפים להתייחס אליו כאל תחום לימוד נפרד לחלוטין. היסטוריה יש הרואים את תחילת היווצרות היחסים הבינלאומיים כפי שהם ידועים לנו כיום, בשנת 1648, אז נחתמו הסכמי שלום וסטפליה בין מדינות רבות באירופה. ההסכמים ביטלו את המערכת של שלטון הכנסייה הקתולית, ויצרו במידה רבה את המערכת המודרנית של מדינות לאום ריבוניות ותרמו השפעה מכרעת להתפתחות הלאומיות באירופה. ההסכמים הביאו גם למיסוד הדיפלומטיה והצבאות של המדינות. המערכת האירפואית החדשה שנוצרה יוצאה ליבשות אמריקה, אפריקה ואסיה דרך הקולוניאליזם. המערכת הבינלאומית המודרנית הוקמה סופית לאחר תהליך הדה-קולוניזציה שהתרחש בזמן המלחמה הקרה. אף על פי כן, ישנן מספר מדינות שלא שילבו את מערכת מדינות הלאום. הוראת תחום היחסים הבינלאומיים החלה לראשונה בשנת 1924. האוניברסיטה הראשונה שחנכה מחלקה ללימודים אלה הייתה בית הספר לכלכלה של לונדון. תאוריות בתחום היחסים הבינלאומיים מוכרות מספר צורות מחשבה תאורטיות, או "מסגרות חשיבה", אשר קרויות "פרדיגמות". שלוש הפרדיגמות המרכזיות בתחום הן הריאליזם הפוליטי, הליברליזם והמרקסיזם. בעשור האחרון נוספה על שלוש גישות אלו גישת המחשבה הקונסטרוקטיביסטית. צורות המחשבה מנסות כולן להסביר התרחשויות במערכת הבינלאומית לאורך ההיסטוריה, וכן להסיק מהן מסקנות מועילות, על מנת למנוע השנותם של אירועים שליליים שהתרחשו לאורך ההיסטוריה האנושית. חלוקה אחרת אשר מקובל לשלבה בתאוריות, על מנת להיטיב בהבנת תרחישים בינלאומיים, היא לנתחם על-פי שלושה מפלסי ניתוח מרכזיים: * "רמת המערכת הבינלאומית" והשפעתה על פעולותיה והחלטותיה של מדינה; * "רמת המדינה", הבודקת את השפעת בעיות ותהליכים פנימיים על קבלת ההחלטות של מדינה בפוליטיקה העולמית; * "רמת המנהיג", הבודקת כיצד משפיע מצבו הנפשי, הפיסי, הכללי של מנהיג על פעולותיה של מדינה. מושגי יסוד ביחסים בינלאומיים הגדרות של מדינות שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מעצמות כלליות על פי רמת השפעה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|קולוניאליזציה של מדינות העולם מ-1492 ועד 2007 מעצמה מעצמה היא מדינה בעלת השפעה וכוח כלכלי, צבאי או תרבותי, הנותן לה השפעת יתר על היחסים בינלאומיים, כמו למשל ארצות הברית, או צרפת. ישנם שלושה סוגי מעצמות: * מעצמה צבאית: מדינה בעלת בעלת השפעה צבאי וכוח צבאי רב (כמו ארצות הברית). * מעצמה כלכלית: מדינה בעלת בעלת השפעה כלכלית וכוח כלכלי רב (כגון יפן). * מעצמה תרבותית: מדינה בעלת בעלת השפעה תרבותית וכוח תרבותי רב (לדוגמה, בריטניה) כיום מקובל לומר כי קיימות שש מעצמות שמשלבות את כל שלושת הסוגים: ארצות הברית, רוסיה, סין, בריטניה, צרפת וגרמניה. מתוכן ארצות הברית היא מעצמת העל היחידה בעולם (לאחר פירוק ברית המועצות) ואילו בריטניה וצרפת היו בעבר מעצמות על. אימפריה אימפריה היא ריבונות פוליטית, למשל מדינה, השולטת על שטחים נרחבים בהם מתגוררות אוכלוסיות השונות מבחינה אתנית ותרבותית ממרכזה השלטוני. מצב זה נוצר כתוצאה מהתפשטותה של אימפריה אל שטחים חדשים, לצורך הקמת מושבות ותוך אכיפת שלטונה עליהן וניצול אוצרות הטבע וכוח האדם שלהן. מדינות רבות באירופה, כגון איטליה, צרפת הולנד או בריטניה היו בעבר אימפריות קולוניאליות. בריטניה הקימה את האימפריה הגדולה בהיסטוריה (מבחינות שטח, אוכלוסייה, כלכלה ועוד), אך האימפריה הגדולה ביותר מבחינת שליטה ברצף יבשתי הייתה האימפריה המונגולית, אשר בבעלותה היו שטחים נרחבים ברחבי אסיה ואירופה. כלים לקיום יחסים בינלאומיים בין מדינות חתימת הסכמים וחוזים דיפלומטיה היא ניהול משא ומתן בין מדינות שונות שלא בדרכי מלחמה או עימות, בעיקר על ידי חתימת חוזים והסכמים. ישנם מספר סוגי הסכמים וחוזים בינלאומיים: * הסכם שלום: הוא מצב של יחס דיפלומטי בין מדינות והוא הניגוד של מצב המלחמה. במצב של שלום, היחסים בין שתי מדינות או יותר אינם כוללים עימות אלים ובין הצדדים שוררת הסכמה (בעל-פה או בכתב) ליישב כל מחלוקת שתתגלה ביניהם בהתדיינות ובמשא ומתן ולא באמצעות הפעלת כוח וכפייה. * הפסקת לחימה: הפסקת מלחמה מסיבות שונות. :* שביתת נשק: שביתת נשק היא סיומה של מלחמה או עימות אלים אחר, בעקבות הסכמתם של הצדדים הלוחמים על צעד זה. ממוזער|שמאל|250px|[[אוניה מעבירה סחורות בתעלת פנמה]] :* הפסקת אש: מצב בו הצדדים הלוחמים מחליטים להפסיק את פעולות הלחימה ביניהם, כדי לנהל שיחות על סיום מצב העימות בדרכי שלום. :* הפוגה: הפסקת לחימה זמנית, לשם פינוי פצועים, ציון חג חשוב וכדומה, והיא נובעת במידה רבה מעייפות הצדדים הלוחמים. ההפוגה נקבעת בהסכמה בין הצדדים הלוחמים, ולעתים נקבע לה זמן קצוב ומוגדר מראש. * הסכם שיתוף פעולה: הסכם אשר נחתם בי מדינות על מנת ליצור שיתוף פעולה בתוחם מסוים, לרוב הסכם כזה נוצר בעכבות אינטרס משותף לשני הצדדים. :* הסכם שיתוף פעולה צבאי: הסכם בו שני הצדדים מתחייבים לסייע אחד לשני בנושאים צבאיים. לדוגמה תקיפה משותפת של מספר מדינות כנגד מדינה אחת, או סיוע הדדי בעת מלחמה וכו'. :* הסכם שיתוף פעולה כלכלי: הסכם בו שני הצדדים מתחייבים לסייע אחד לשני בנושאים כלכליים. לדוגמה הקמת פרויקטים משותפים, או סיוע כלכלי הדדי בעת משבר כלכלי וכו'. * הסכם הגנה: הסכם בו מדינה אחת מתחייבת להגן במידת הצורך על מדינה אחרת בתמורה לתשלום כלשהו. * הסכם אי-תקיפה: הסכם בו שני הצדדים מתחייבים לא לתקוף אחד את השני, אך לאו דווקא לסייע. * חוזה סחר: הסכם בו מדינה אחת רוכשת סחורות ממדינה אחרת, ומשלמת לה בכסף, בנתינת סחורות אחרות או בחתימת הסכם כלשהו (לדוגמה תיתן לי נפט ואני אגן עליך). ממוזער|250px|טנק [[M1 אברהמס אמריקני מפטרל בעיראק, 2008]] הטלת סנקציות סנקציה היא ענישה למען מטרה מסוימת. לרוב דבר זה מתבצע כאשר מדינה אינה פועלת בהתאם לרצונה של מדינה אחרת. המדינה האחרת אינה רוצה להיגרר למלחמה, אז היא מטילה על המדינה סנקציה על מנת לכנע לפעול על-פי רצונה. סנקציה לרוב תהיה כלכלית, כגון ביטול חוזי סחר ואי שיתוף פעולה כלכלי איתה. לדוגמה: הקהילה הבינלאומית מטילה סנקציות על איראן בשל פיתוח נשק גרעיני. הכרזת מלחמה מלחמה היא מאבק מזוין (עם שימוש נשק) על מנת להכריע מטרה מסוימת שלא בדרכי שלום. לרוב מלחמה נוצרת כתוצאה מסכסוך בין מדינות שלא הצליחו לפתור בדרכי שלום והידברות. לעתים מלחמה נוצרת בעקבות רצון של מדינה מסוימת לכבוש מדינה אחרת במטרה לחזק את ביטחונה, להשיג משאבים טבעיים וכו'... מוסדות וארגונים בינלאומיים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|בניין המזכירות של האומות המאוחדות, חלק מ[[בניין האומות המאוחדות|מתחם האומות המאוחדות בניו יורק]] * האו"ם * ארגונים אזוריים :* ארגונים באירופה ::* האיחוד האירופי :::* גוש האירו ::* מועצת אירופה ::* האזור הכלכלי האירופי ::* אזור שנגן :* ארגונים באמריקה הלטינית ::* קבוצת ריו ::* הקהילייה הקריבית ::* מרקוסור :* איגוד מדינות דרום-מזרח אסיה :* הליגה הערבית :* ארגון הוועידה האסלאמית :* האיחוד האפריקאי :* חבר העמים הבריטי :* ארגון שאנגחאי לשיתוף פעולה * נאט"ו * הארגון לשיתוף פעולה ולפיתוח כלכלי (OECD) ראו גם * מדע המדינה * מדיניות חוץ * גאופוליטיקה לקריאה נוספת תאוריות * Norman Angell The Great Illusion (London: Heinemann, 1910) * Hedley Bull Anarchical Society (New York: Columbia University Press, 1977) * Robert Cooper The Post-Modern State * Goodin, Robert E., and Hans-Dieter Klingemann, eds. A New Handbook of Political Science (1998) ch 16-19 pp 401–78 excerpt and text search * Robert Keohane After Hegemony * Hans Köchler, Democracy and the International Rule of Law. Vienna/New York: Springer, 1995 * Andrew Linklater Men and citizens in the theory of international relations * Reinhold Niebuhr Moral Man and Immoral Society 1932 * Joseph Nye Soft Power: The Means to Success in World Politics, Public Affairs Ltd 2004 * Paul Raskin The Great Transition Today: A Report from the Future * J. Ann Tickner Gender in International Relations (New York: Columbia University Press, 1992) * Kenneth Waltz Man, the State, and War * Kenneth Waltz Theory of International Politics (1979), examines the foundation of By Bar * Michael Walzer Just and Unjust Wars 1977 * Alexander Wendt Social Theory of International Politics 1999 * J. Martin Rochester Fundamental Principles of International Relations (Westview Press, 2010) ספרי לימוד * Baylis, John, Steve Smith, and Patricia Owens. The Globalization of World Politics: An Introduction to International Relations (2011) * Mingst, Karen A., and Ivan M. Arreguín-Toft. Essentials of International Relations (5th ed. 2010) * Nau, Henry R. Perspectives on International Relations: Power, Institutions, Ideas (2008) * Roskin, Michael G., and Nicholas O. Berry. IR: The New World of International Relations (8th ed. 2009) היסטוריה של היחסים הבינלאומיים * New Cambridge Modern History (13 vol 1957-79), thorough coverage from 1500 to 1900 * Black, Jeremy. A History of Diplomacy (2010) * Calvocoressi, Peter. World Politics since 1945 (9th Edition, 2008) 956pp excerpt and text search * E. H. Carr Twenty Years Crisis (1940), 1919–39 * Kennedy, Paul. The Rise and Fall of the Great Powers Economic Change and Military Conflict From 1500-2000 (1987), stress on economic and military factors * Kissinger, Henry. Diplomacy (1995), not a memoir but an interpretive history of international diplomacy since the late 18th century * Schroeder, Paul W. The Transformation of European Politics 1763-1848 (Oxford History of Modern Europe) (1994) 920pp; history and analysis of major diplomacy * Taylor, A.J.P. The Struggle for Mastery in Europe 1848–1918 (1954) (Oxford History of Modern Europe) 638pp; history and analysis of major diplomacy קטגוריה:תחומים במדע המדינה *